The violantion by Hermine!
by Herm84
Summary: Hermine ist glücklich mit ihrem Freund aus Slytherin, bis er irgendwann zu weit geht… als Hermine Snape umrennt, muss er feststellen, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmt. Hermine rennt ins Vertrauensschülerbad, schließt sich ein und gibt sich die Schuld..


Hallo zusammen!

Also ich habe die Story noch mal bearbeitet. Nach mehreren Anfragen habe ich beschlossen, eventuell eine Fortsetzung zu schreiben… dafür musste ich sie ein klein wenig umgestalten, da ich eine Herm&Sev Anhängerin bin, wird es wohl auch am Ende darauf zielen „räusper" … tut mir leid, ich kann es einfach nicht lassen!

Titel: The violation by Hermine  
Warnings: Is ne Dark Fic.! Da sie ein sehr sensibles Thema beinhaltet!

Widmung: Allen die, den es so ergangen ist! SEIT STARK UND MACHT DEN MUND AUF! TRAUT EUCHT! IHR SEIT NICHT DIE EINZIGEN DEN ES SI ERGANGEN IST! MUT!

A/N: Hermine ist glücklich mit ihrem Freund aus Slytherin, bis er irgendwann zu weit geht… als Hermine Snape umrennt, muss er feststellen, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmt. Hermine rennt ins Vertrauensschülerbad, schließt sich ein und gibt sich die Schuld an etwas, woran sie niemals die Schuld haben kann!

_

* * *

_

_The violation by Hermine_

Hermine rannte orientierungslos durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, doch ihre Beine trugen sie Richtung Badezimmer der Vertrauensschüler. Selbst als sie gegen etwas Festes stieß, rannte Hermine weinend weiter.

Snape grimmiges Gesicht schnellte blitzschnell zu Hermine, die sich immer schneller von ihm entfernte.

„Miss Granger, was…?", grollte Snape los, doch weiter kam er nicht, da Hermine um die Ecke gebogen war.

Erst jetzt fiel Snape auf, wie Hermine Granger eigentlich ausgesehen hatte. Sie hatte keinen Schulumhang umgehabt, ihr weißes Hemd war aufgerissen gewesen und auch ihr Rock war praktisch nur noch ein fetzen Stoff. In dem kurzen Moment als er ihr Gesicht sah, erkannte er die Reste von getrocknetem Blut an Nase und Mund.

Snape war auf den Weg in die Kerker gewesen, so das Hermine aus den Kerkern gekommen seien musste. Er hatte plötzlich eine Ahnung, was Hermine passiert war, denn er hatte schon öfters solche Frauen gesehen, in seiner Zeit als aktiver Todesser. Kurz überlege Snape zu McGonagall zu gehen, damit sie sich um die Sache kümmern kann. Doch er verwarf den Gedanken schnell, stattdessen ging er schnellen Schrittes in die Kerker, zu den Vertrauensschülern…

Endlich kam Hermine im Vertrauensschülerbad an. Es war leer, da es Samstag war und viele der Schüler in Hogsmead waren um das schöne Wetter zu genießen.

Geistesabwesend streifte Hermine sich die Reste ihrer Anziehsachen vom Leib und stellte sich unter die heiße Dusche.

Nach zwei Stunden stand Hermine immer noch unter der heißen Dusche. Langsam brannte das Wasser auf ihrer geschundenen Haut, die Wunden an ihrem Körper wollten sich nicht vollständig verschließen, vor allem ging der Schmutz nicht von ihrer Haut. Egal wie sehr Hermine auch schrubbte, sie fühlte sich immer noch dreckig. Mit zitternder Hand drehte Hermine das Wasser ab, sie rutschte an der feuchten Kachelwand runter und kauerte sich weinend in die hinterste Ecke der Dusche.

Hermine tat alles weh, sie schien jeden Muskel zu spüren doch vor allem schmerzte ihr Unterleib…

Sie war doch erst zwei Monate mit ihm zusammen gewesen. Es war Hermines erster richtiger Freund, mit dem sie sich auch mehr vorstellen konnte. Hermine ging es langsam an, mehr als zarte Zungenküsse und ein wenig Anfassen kam für sie noch nicht in Frage. Hermine war froh gewesen, endlich einen Jungen gefunden zu haben, der ihr anscheinend die Zeit ließ, die sie brauchte, obwohl er sie immer wieder fragte.

An diesem herrlichen Sommertag wollten es sich die beiden eigentlich unten am See gemütlich machen. Die Schule war recht leer und sie wollten die Ruhe genießen und endlich auch mal Zeit nur mit sich zu verbringen. Hermine hatte ihren Umhang abgelegt, eine weiße Bluse und einen Rock angezogen. Sie wollte ihn abholen, und ging in die Kerker. Er bat Hermine noch kurz rein zu kommen und Hermine musste zu geben das es in den Kerkern angenehm kühl war. Seufzend ließ sie sich aufs Bett fallen. Er beugte sich über Hermine und fing an sie zu küssen. Hermine erwiderte seine Küsse, als er seine Hand unter Hermines Rock gleiten ließ. Sie versuchte seine Hand vorsichtig wieder zurück zu schieben, küsste ihn aber weiter. Doch er ließ nicht locker und berührte Hermines Schambereich. Sie hörte abrupt auf und sagte, dass sie doch langsam zum See gehen sollten. Doch er hörte nicht auf…er legte sich auf sie und Hermine spürte sein erigiertes Glied, dass gegen ihren Bauch drückte.

Hermine versuchte ihn von sich runter zu drücken, leichte Panik machte sich in ihr breit.

„Hey, dass ist nicht mehr lustig! Hör auf!"

Doch er reagierte nicht, küsste sie immer weiter.

„Ich mein das ernst! LASS MICH LOS!", Hermine konnte den panischen Ton nicht aus ihrer Stimme nehmen.

Er hörte auf, schaute Hermine an, blieb aber immer noch mit seinem ganzen Gewicht auf ihr Liegen

„Das kann doch jetzt nicht dein ernst sein? Wie lange sollten wir den noch warten? Jedes mal servierst du mich ab! Aber glaub mir, süße, diesmal nicht!"

Hermine hatte das Gefühl diese Stimme überhaupt nicht zu kennen. Sie war so kalt und gehässig, schief grinsend schaute er sie an.

„Lass mich gehen, bitte! Ich will nicht! Geh' runter von mir!", flehte sie, doch als Antwort bekam Hermine einen wütenden Blick von ihrem Freund, in dessen Augen die reinste Lust und Geilheit zu sehen war.

„NEIN!"

„Bitte…" doch weiter kam Hermine nicht, er schlug ihr so hart ins Gesicht das ihr kurz schwarz vor Augen wurde. Sie merkte wie er sein Gewicht von ihr nahm:" Wenn du nicht willst, muss ich dir eben zeigen! Es wird dir gefallen!", daraufhin murmelte er einen Zauberspruch. Hermine spürte wie ihre Hände so wie ihre Füße von Seilen umschlungen wurden. Langsam öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen, was sollte sie machen? Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie im Umhang gelassen. Warum sollte sie den ihren Zauberstab brauchen, wenn sie bei ihrem Freund ist? Doch jetzt stellte Hermine mit Bitterkeit feste, das es klüger gewesen wäre ihn mitzunehmen.

Ihre Beine wurden von den Seilen an Hermines Fußgelenken auseinander gedrückt, so dass sie endgültig Wehrlos war. Das einzige was ihr jetzt noch blieb, war ihre Stimme, also schrie Hermine, so laut sie konnte. Doch die Wände der Kerker waren zu dick und wer sollte schon hier unten sein?

Hermine sah den zweiten Schlag noch nicht mal kommen. Sie spürte nur einen dumpfen Schmerz und das warme Blut was über ihre Haut lief.

"Halts Maul, sonst Schlag ich solange zu bis du leise bist! HAST DU DAS VERSTANDEN?", brüllte er Hermine an.

An diesem Zeitpunkt wusste Hermine, das sie verloren hatte und aufgeben musste. Resigniert nickte sie.

Er betatsche Hermine nun von oben bis unten. Sie spürte wie er vor Gier die Knöpfe an ihrer Bluse abriss und anfing ihren Busen zu kneten. Doch es tat Hermine nur weh, egal wie er sie anpackte und egal wo. Sie stöhnte leise schmerzhaft auf, worauf er nur ein „Ich wusste doch, das es dir gefallen wird" mit rauer Stimme wiedergab.

Hermine versuchte ihre Tränen zu unterdrücken, sie wollte nicht heulen, nicht vor ihm, dass wollte sie ihm nicht auch noch gönnen, doch stumm rollten ihr die Tränen über die geröteten Wangen.

"Und hör auf zu heulen, es wird dir schon gefallen!", sagte er und grinste sie schief an.  
Hermine schloss ihre Augen und spürte wie er sich über sie beugte. Hektisch zog er ihr Rock und Slip aus. Niemals würde Hermine den Stechenden, fast unerträglichen Schmerz vergessen, den sie wahrnahm, als er begann sein steifes Glied in sie zu stoßen. Hermine presste die Lippen zusammen, sie wünschte sich Tot zu sein, oder bei Voldemort, ganz egal, nur nicht hier bei dem Mann den sie liebte.

Hermine spürte seinen heißen Atem auf ihrer Haut. Seinen verschwitzten Körper auf ihr, sein Stöhnen in ihrem Ohr… es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor, als er endlich von ihr abließ, und die Fesseln, die sich schon in ihre Haut geschnitten hatten, gelockert hatte, dachte Hermine das dieser Alptraum zu ende sei.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken lesen konnte, grinste er Hermine schief an:" Ne, Süße, es ist noch lange nicht vorbei! Jetzt fängt der Spaß doch erst richtig an! Dreh dich um."

„Bitte lass mich doch einfach gehen! Ich sage auch nichts, bestimmt nicht!"

Er schaute sie an, strich ihr über die dunkelbraunen Haare:" Jetzt dreh dich um, ich tu dir ungern weh!" Ohne Widerrede drehte sich Hermine um, die Fesseln brannten sich noch mehr in ihr geschundenes Fleisch. Er drückte Hermines Gesicht in das dunkel grüne Kissen, so dass Hermine kaum noch Luft bekam, was die Angst noch mehr bei ihr steigerte.

Alles, was Hermine je als Schmerz erlebt hatte, relativierte sich in diesem Moment, als er erneut sein Glied in sie schob…hart und schnell. Hermine blieb die Luft weg, sie vergrub ihr Gesicht noch tiefer in das Kissen und hoffte doch einfach zu ersticken.

Sein heißeres, Ekel erregendes Stöhnen und Keuchen… sein schmerzender Rhythmus… die Zeit verging, Ewigkeiten zogen an Hermine vorbei ehe er sich mit zuckenden Glied in Hermine entleerte. Erschöpfte rollte er sich zu Seite, neben ihr. Am liebsten hätte sie sich übergeben, geschrieen…irgendwas aber nicht einfach beschmutzt, klebrig und benutzt daliegen wie ein alter Lappen, der seine Dienste getan hatte.

„War doch schön oder?", grinste er und schloss befriedigt die Augen. Hermines Fesseln lösten sich, und so schnell sie konnte wollte sie hier weg, doch sobald Hermine stand spürte sie diese irrsinnigen Schmerzen noch intensiver und breiteten sich im gesamten Unterleib aus.

„Hat es dir so gut gefallen und du willst noch ein bisschen bei mir bleiben?", seine Stimme war unerträglich, aal glatt, schmierig…

Egal wie sehr es auch schmerzte, Hermine rappelte sich auf, sammelte ihre Sachen ein und stürzte aus den Kerkern. Irgendwie hatte sie es letztendlich geschafft sich ins Bad zuschleppen.

Nun saß sie da, zusammen gekauert, voller Schmerz und Schuldgefühle. Was sollte sie jetzt bloß tun? Sollte sie sich irgendeinem anvertrauen? Aber warum? Würde ihr überhaupt einer glauben? Eigentlich war sie es doch selber Schuld, immerhin hatte er sie immer gefragt ob sie nicht endlich mit ihm schlafen wollte, doch sie hatte immer abgeblockt! Ist doch klar das es irgendwann mal aus ihm raus musste, also war es ihre eigene Schuld! Und so musste Hermine einfach selber damit klar kommen! Irgendwie...

* * *

Danke fürs Lesen… freu mich über ein Rev. Nimm gerne Kritik etc. entgegen!

Liebe Grüße,

Van.


End file.
